Letter to Me-Lucas
by sand1128
Summary: Lucas writes a letter to his younger self One-shot companion piece to Letter to Me- Riley
Letter to Me

A/N: Concept based on Letter to Me by Brad Paisley.

Lucas

If I could write a letter to me and send it back in time to myself:

At age 14\- I'd tell myself that when you are offered the chance to start fresh, it will start the journey of a lifetime. No preconceived ideas about who you are or what your temperament is. You will find someone who will light up all the darkness within, tread carefully for they could be your greatest joy or your biggest regret. They will push you to understand the bonds of trust and friendship. They will make you see yourself through their eyes and will quietly rejoice when you agree that you are worth it. You will face your fears and emerge victorious. You will also learn that it is possible to go from ultimate joy to ultimate heartbreak within a few sentences. You will witness the ultimate bond that exists between true siblings and the one that exists between those not born from the same genetics. When the ride is at its roughest and you feel like you're losing your handle on things, hold tight. Don't let it throw you.

At age 16\- I'd tell myself that it is important to watch those closest to me. She who appears to float with gossamer wings will prove to be more resilient than given credit for. That there is often a huge variance between perception and reality. That while it is OK to be shaken when you think that others are losing their belief in you, it is not OK to react out of fear. Words once spoken cannot be retrieved. She who shines the brightest, laughs the loudest is often the one who fears the darkness within.

At age 18\- I'd tell myself that it's okay to feel lost in your world when your guiding light has been temporarily darkened. When you don't know which path to choose, seek guidance from those that know you best. They will help you find your way out of the darkness and back into the sun. You will learn the difference between loving someone and being in love. Most importantly- when times are at their toughest, you will know who seeks the best for you, no matter how uncomfortable they may be.

At age 22\- I'd tell myself that it's time to prepare for the future. To begin fulfilling the dreams that began as a young boy and then those that began as a young man. Select an equal but know in your heart of hearts that she deserves the world. That as long as you are together, there is nothing that can't be done. When the time and person are right, it will all come together as you dreamed it would.

At age 31\- I'd tell myself that it's okay to be nervous about realizing that you are now responsible for the happiness of yourself and others. There are few things more important than fatherhood. Raise them as independent images of their parents but with the same core strengths and beliefs. Raise them to be carefree yet responsible, happy yet humble. Teach them that life is about the long game. That it's about how people change people, but how words never should. That they should Dream. Try. Do Good.

At far too young an age- I would tell myself that I will find the inner fortitude to stand in front of those that mean the most to me and speak with the honesty and respect the situation demands

"Many words come to mind when I think of Cory Matthews, husband, father, son, brother...mentor. He was the first teacher to look at me and see who I had been, who I was and who I wanted to be. He was the overprotective father who would steal my shoes from my feet if he found me in the bay window. Several years ago, I asked him why he did that. With his trademark proud papa grin he told me "The reason may surprise you. In a way it was a test. I was testing your loyalty to my daughter. Each time I stole one, I feared it would be the last time… that you would stop coming over. That it wouldn't be worth the price of shoes or the price of really sore feet to spend time with my heart. Yet every time, you came back and my respect for you grew. It was then that I knew that my daughter had found her Topanga. In his own unique way Cory taught me what it means to be a good man, a great father and a great husband. He taught me that when it is the right woman? Even walking the streets of NYC barefoot would be like walking on a cloud. We love you and will miss you Dad."


End file.
